


Whoops

by MidnightsNightmares



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: and frisk starts crying, and sans is like shit, but yeah this takes place after he says youd be dead where you stand, i mean not frisk/sans in a romantic way, no smol child pls, sans is a big skelebro to frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightsNightmares/pseuds/MidnightsNightmares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Sans can forget how young Frisk is. Meaning that him saying, "You'd be dead where you stand" without expecting Frisk to cry was probably farfetched, and a quick way for him to lose 60G on a Starfait as an apology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoops

" _You'd be dead where you stand_."  
  


Thing is, Sans _wasn't_ joking is the problem.  
  


Really, he wasn't, but for the sake of a kid who still looked like they needed to have their hand held as they walked across the street to feel safe, he quickly jumped in and said it was just a joke to avoid any sort of bad blood between them. It wasn't right off the bat, but Sans loved the human to bits eventually after they first met and talked, and he'd go as far to say that they were almost like another little sibling to him.  
  


Of course the human child hadn't really reacted at first, probably to stunned to hear that out of their dear, dear first official friend they'd made down here, but when they finally did react, it was in a way Sans should have taken into consideration seeing as they were out in public. He kind of wished he toned it down a little, or said differently. Anything but outright 'I would have killed you' because honestly, how is he supposed to handle this?

  
The child had started crying.

  
"...H-Hey now," he said, nervously shifting in his (suddenly uncomfortable) seat to lean forward a little on the table. Their plate was empty, cleaned of food that was certainly not top notch but decent enough that they had giggled and nodded with excitement when he asked if it was good as they ate it.

  
"C'mon, you know I like joking. I'm just playing, kiddo."

  
But they didn't stop. In fact, whenever he did start talking, it seemed to make it worse. To the point where their head was buried in their hands and little hiccups came through their lips and their cheeks were completely wet. Sobbing even.

Sans sighed, suddenly frustrated, trying not to let his smile waver as he heard near by whispers of people asking why the kid was crying all of the sudden and why the guy in front of them, obviously the adult in the situation, wasn't doing anything to help.

  
"He seems like a jerk anyway," Sans heard from nearby.  
  
  
He swallowed harshly, smile twitching with nerves. For some reason, the dimly lit restaurant and the quiet atmosphere made this even worse. It was like the whole world had fallen silent the second the child had started crying.

  
"Kiddo...alright," he said, hurriedly racking his mind for anything that might quickly make up for it, "that joke probably wasn't very funny. It wasn't funny at all."

  
"...You're mean," they mumbled, wiping at their eyes again, sleeves now wet and covered in tears. If Papyrus was here, he thought, he would be disappointed in him likely. A random thought, no doubt, but when he gets into this type of trouble, he could only think of those kind of things.

  
"I am," he said, laughing nervously, satisfied and relieved mildly that they had at least talked to him. "That was really mean of me. I'm sorry, kiddo. I didn't mean it."

  
They sniffled for a few more seconds before they looked up quickly enough to stick their tongue out at him. He forced out some more laughter, slowly getting out of his chair with a little shame in his movement. People were still staring, but at least the child had calmed down enough to where Sans could walk over to them and hold out his hand to ruffle their hair without them being discontent.   
  
  
He supposed he should appreciate the fact the kid wasn't a screamer whenever they cried. That would have been _really_ bad.

  
"...Uh...want me to buy you some dessert? I think the place next door has some."

  
The child finally met his eyes.

  
And that was how he nearly lost all the money on him spending it on both an expensive dinner and a 60G Starfait, but Sans still felt uneasy afterwards, even while seeing the cute little look on the child's face as they ate the Starfait. Papyrus had asked him when he got home what took him so long and what happened to all the money in their secret jar.

  
Really, was he doing such a good job being a guardian?

**Author's Note:**

> Frisk is smol.


End file.
